


Homecoming; Peridot and Blue stars in 'Crying Breakfast Friends'.

by justinsbuzz



Series: Homeworld Aftermath Arc [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: The leg ship has finally landed and not alot has changed. the rubble in the house is gone, but the damage remains. before steven could dwell on his destroyed dwelling, he bumps into Peridot and helps bridge the divide between a Diamond and a angry slice of pie.





	Homecoming; Peridot and Blue stars in 'Crying Breakfast Friends'.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "Escapism; An Epilogue", and "Redemption after Homeworld; Blue and Connie". This will probably be my third out of six installments of my post Homeworld arc. maybe by the time I'm done with it, they might have a new episode out, or at least a date for the movie. fingers crossed. I wont lie, this one was a bit of a fluf piece, and it's somewhat shorter than the other two. but its a buffer for something more deep. Enjoy.

Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and the Diamonds finally returned to Earth, but to a slightly less familiar sight. Steven's home was still in shambles, but most of the rubble was cleared out. Most of the town began to chip in and do their part, and with only being gone for almost 2 days, it was very impressive. But none the less, the kitchen was destroyed, along with the plumbing. most of the books he had on a shelf near the kitchen was destroyed as well. He still had a couple of books that he checked out of the library, which have become nothing more but a few stray pages, soaked with water from the broken sink on the ground. One of those books was Buddy's Diary, a tome of the earliest recordings of Gem locations, turned to confetti. He knew he couldn't live in there while it was being fixed. the guilt he thought was gone, had returned in a new form.

Looking on at the devastation, Steven's heart broke. Amethyst and Connie looked on with him as well. a familiar voice came from the right. a no longer angry, but a happy slice of pie wearing an overly large tool-belt. Peridot reformed while he was away.

"Steven!" Peridot exclaimed as she ran to hug him, but was ultimately stopped at the imposing sight of Yellow Diamond, who didn't pay any attention to Peridot. Yellow's attention was focused on the Diamond's ships still in the water. A couple of era 3 Peridots were looking on, trying to figure out how to fix their ships. Steven walked over to Peridot and led her away from the small cluster of imposing green gems.

"Peridot" Steven said loudly as he hugged her. Amethyst joined in as well, and Connie looked on. "When did you reform?"

"About a few minutes after The Diamonds left. We didn't start out on the best of terms, and we left on worse. I didn't like being poofed." Peridot answered while being squeezed by the other two members of the 'shorty squad'.

"About that. They know everything about Pink Diamond. Things are ok now." Steven said as cheerfully as he could. His mind is still going a million miles a minute, and weighing as heavy.

"Erm, maybe for you, but." Peridot began after feeling some relief from the tight group hug. "I don't think things are ok between me and Yellow. I called her a clod. to her face. twice. and Blue, i threw cans at her and was thrown at her face like a spitball."

Peridot looked nervously at Yellow, seeing if she even noticed her. Yellow was still looking at the wreckage, but also talking to a few Peridots and Amethysts on how to move some of the rubble around. Blue, on the other hand, stared curiously at Steven, Amethyst, Connie, and Peridot. Peridot gave a audible yelp, grabbed Steven, and led the group to the other side of the temple, and away from the Diamonds. Steven looked worried.

"Peridot, i really believe things are ok. The Diamonds, they're on our side now." Steven explained.

"Yeah, Per. You calling Yellow a clod twice, and being flung at Blue was nothing in comparison to what happened on Homeworld." Amethyst said with a large, satisfying grin. Peridot looked stunned.

"You.....you went to Homeworld?" Peridot asked silently. her usual light green hue strangely became more lighter than before. her eyes were stretched open in fear.

"Um, yea-" Steven started before being interrupted by Peridot shrieking.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!" Peridot yelled. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN?!"

"Peridot, it's ok. we just wanted to go and talk to White-" Amethyst began to reassure Peridot, but she was too shaken at the realization of what Steven had done.

"Diamond." she whispered "You purposely went to go see.......White......Diamond? Why?"

Steven began to explain to Peridot why, but the more he explained, the more terrified She grew fearful. She stopped Steven in mid sentence about how he saw White Diamond.

"Steven. I don't think you need to tell me more, because i have something i need to tell you." Peridot spoke before her jaw dropped. Connie had walked away from them and brought back Blue Diamond, looking very concerned at Steven, but more so at Peridot.

"Peridot." Connie spoke softly. "I explained everything to Blue. Things are going to be ok. Don't be scared."

Blue calmly walked closer to Steven, Amethyst and Peridot. Steven and Amethyst we're curious as to what might happen. They knew Blue wouldn't hurt them, or Peridot. They grew to understand that she's more gentile than Yellow. Almost motherly. She kneeled down at them and looked at Peridot calmly. When Blue began to raise her hand, Peridot stood upright and gave the Diamond salute with tears flowing down her face.

"Per-r-ridot. Facet....um. Cut....Steven, I'm so sorry!" Peridot whimpered loudly.

"Peridot, it's ok. no one is upset or angry anymore." Steven tried explained. Connie's hand was placed on Steven shoulder.

"Steven, i know you're trying your best at explaining and calming her down. But i don't think it's working." Connie told Steven, and Steven knew it too. a pinky finger from Blues hand drew closer to Peridot. Steven started getting nervous.

"Steven. I'll always remember you. shorties for life! Connie, even though you pretty much shattered me, it was an honor to be a member of the crystal temps with you. and Amethyst-" Peridot exclaimed like a prisoner giving their last words, but was ultimately stopped. Not because of something tragic happening. but because of something surprising. Blues pinky was rubbing under Peridots chin, as though she was petting a cat. Peridots tears were still flowing, but she looked slightly more relaxed.

"It's ok, Peri. I forgive you" Blue said calmly, as she began to wipe away Peridots tears with her pinky. Peridot looked as though she was going to pass out. She instead dropped to her knees in disbelief as to what was said.

"It was what it was, and for a Peridot, you defended Steven quite well. Not too many Peridots could do that." Blue continued with a warm and reassuring voice. "Or at least not the new ones. they're handy, but not as brave as you were."

Peridot began to cry at these words.

"So, you aren't going to shatter me and spread my dust across the cosmos?" Peri asked in between sobs.

"What? wha....um..no, no, I don't think i've ever done that. ever. oh Peri. it's ok now." Blue said, looking slightly confused.

"But- but i thought you were the shatterer?" Peridot asked.

"honestly, i don't remember having to shatter any gem in over 4000 years. Yellow on the other ha-" Blue nearly continued until Connie loudly cleared her throat. Blue looked sideways at Connie, but knew it was with the best of intentions, and not out of being impolite. Blue continued.

"Peridot, you wont be shattered by either me or Yellow. Steven is going to need someone brave like you. fearless. kind of likeable. but none the less, I promise, no shattering." Blue finished.

"oh, thank you, my diamond! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" Peridot squealed as she instinctively hugged Blue's pinky. apparently, some of Stevens habits had rubbed off on her. and before she realized she hugged a Diamond, Steven came from the side to hug Peridot as well.

"Oh, Peridot, i told you things are going to be ok." Steven said while tears of joy was streaming down his face. this caused a small chain reaction with Blue as well.

"And it's Blue, Peridot. ju- just Blue" Blue spoke, droplets the size of watermelons falling from her cheeks.

Connie and Amethyst looked on as what one would consider a live action performance of 'Crying Breakfast Friends'. and as on cue, Amethyst started shedding tears as well.

"I am not crying because of this, I'm crying because this is cheesier than a hundred pouches of macaroni cheese." Amethyst said, shaking her head and trying to keep a steady voice.

"I'm not saying otherwise. I'm just going with the flow." Connie said while patting Amethysts shoulder. from behind the cliff of the temple, a large Yellow head of Yellow Diamond peered with a few Peridots looking on in disgust, tears falling down their faces as well.

"Is this going to be a normal thing?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah. Welcome to earth." Connie answered flatly as she watched a literal river of tears began to flow outward into the ocean.

"Well, since I'm asking questions: What on earth is a 'clod?'" Yellow asked inquisitively. Both Connie and Amethyst snorted while keeping a straight face.

"That would be you, Yellow. That would be you" Both Connie and Amethyst spoke in unison. Yellow groaned.

"Yeah. right."

**Author's Note:**

> so far, writing these things was suppose to be a form of combating the boredom of a hiatus and just to get in touch with my creative side again. and since i cant draw a stick figure if my life depended on it, i went back to my original medium of writing. i didn't expect alot of praise for my writing. in fact, i was waiting for the trolls to feed. but instead, i got a good amount of support for this. so I'm going to try to finish up this string of stories. as an added clue as to what they would be about, here's a few hints in a form of two words a piece; 4 - Vacation Introspection. 5 - Mother Issues. and 6 - Familiar Family.
> 
> But i want to thank everyone for the comments and support.


End file.
